Bonds That Tie
by Bella Novak
Summary: Sara's brother has a special request- will she help him? GSR AU
1. Chapter 1

Sara groaned as she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She was still groggy as she reached her house phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sara? Sorry, did I wake you?"

Sara stopped rubbing her eyes and sat up wide awake now. She recognised the voice on the other end immediately as her brother Danny. He, along with her colleagues were the only people that had her home phone number. "I needed to get up soon anyway, don't worry about it. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was actually ringing because Maria and I wanted to come and visit you." He seemed a bit hesitant and this piqued her interest. "We have something we want to ask you, a proposition of sorts. Well, probably more like a favour."

She frowned a little, not sure what to think. "A favour?"

"Yes but it's something we need to talk about in person. We were thinking of stopping over at the weekend. We already booked flights and a hotel so hopefully we can call around."

"That's great but you know I would have let you stay here. It's no imposition on me, I like having you about, we don't see each other enough."

"Hey stop making me feel guilty, you know you could come and see us anytime as well. Anyway I just thought it was best we stayed at the hotel, we don't want to pressure you into anything. Sorry fr being so vague but it really is something to talk about face to face."

Sara distractedly wound the telephone cord around her finger as she thought. "Well this is all very... intriguing. I look forward to seeing you both."

"Yeah, you too. I'd better go anyway but I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Sara hung up but stared at the phone another moment as she thought about her brother's words. She was certainly looking forward to seeing him, the last time she stayed with him had been a year ago during her forced break after her near DUI. His cryptic words, however, were making her a little anxious. What could he possibly not want to tell her on the phone? What if he was in trouble, or sick?

Sara quickly stood as she tried to push all the negative thoughts out of her mind, there would be no point dwelling on these speculations for the next three days. She would just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara dropped the book she had been pretending to read and ran to the door as soon as she heard the knock. Flinging it open she was immediately engulfed by her brother's arms.

"It's so good to see you."

She pulled away gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away from his strong embrace to hug Maria, her sister in law. "You look really well Maria."

It was true, she had put on a little weight since she had last seen her but it really suited her curvaceous figure. With her olive skin and long, flowing black hair she reminded Sara of a Mediterranean beauty. She stepped back and opened her door wider to let them in. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Or are you hungry?"

They both nodded as they followed her in and sat on the small sofa. "Yeah, coffee would be great please, Sara."

Sara busied herself in the kitchen as her guests quietly talked between themselves on her small sofa and she quickly brought them their drinks.

"So how are you two?"

Danny smiled as his hand instinctively reached for Maria's. "We are good. Maria just got promoted a couple of weeks ago. Other than that, everything is pretty much the same. What about you? How is work?"

Sara cringed inwardly, her brother certainly knew her well. Enough anyway to know the only thing in her life is her work. "Work is okay. We have a new assistant director, he's a jerk. He split our team up but, you know, things change."

"What about your boss? How's he?" Maria smiled at Sara knowingly but she just glared in response. She had only briefly mentioned Grissom to the pair but the affection with which she spoke of him let them know there was a lot more that was left unspoken.

"So what is with all the mystery, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? I have been driving myself crazy trying to think what it could be."

Danny cleared his throat and nervously glanced at Maria. "Now bear in mind that this is just a discussion, you don't have to even consider anything you if you don't want to."

Sara frowned suddenly feeling anxious again. "Okay."

"Well Maria and I have been trying for a baby for a while now." Sara couldn't help smile a little. Danny and Maria were absolutely perfect for each other and she knew they would be brilliant parents.

Maria continued where Danny trailed off. "We have been trying for over a year but now our doctor said I just can't have kids." She sniffled slightly as if preparing herself for tears.

"I'm really sorry." The words sounded hollow to Sara but she knew that they understood that really meant them.

"We tried adoption but it didn't work out, the mother changed her mind after the baby was born." Maria's voice caught in her throat and Sara's heart went out to her. Danny wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders before going on.

"We, we were considering surrogacy." He cleared his throat awkwardly and Sara noticed him tugging his ear slightly, a sure sign that he was apprehensive. "We wanted to ask you if you would consider being a surrogate for us, so we can have a baby?"

The pair stared at her, hope shining in their eyes and she simply gawked at them. That was honestly the last thing she had ever expected. She was too shocked to say anything. They tried their best to sell the idea to her and gauge her response but she wasn't making it easy.

"Obviously we would pay all medical expenses and we would make sure you were well cared for."

"But, but..." Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea.

"I know it's a lot to ask, we do feel bad for asking but we talked about it together and we decided that we would really like you to do it. I mean, you will always have a close connection to this baby because you're its aunt and we know we can trust you."

Silence filled the room. It was finally Sara's small voice that broke the tension. "I don't get it though, you're my brother."

Danny stared at her for a moment before he realised what she meant. "Oh no, it wouldn't be like that. It would be our egg." He waved his hand between himself and Maria. "You would just be carrying it."

"Like a big incubator, keeping the baby safe."

Sara slowly echoed Maria's words. "_Like a big incubator._"

The couple watched a dazed Sara for a moment before they both stood. "We just want you to consider it that's all. We don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do. I think we had better go now and let you process it all."

Danny nodded. "We don't expect an answer now, you need to think about it but call us if you have any questions or whatever. We will let ourselves out and no pressure." They headed towards the door, both saying goodbye before softly closing it behind them.

Sara remained seated as thoughts buzzed around her head.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

Sara nervously fidgeted with the button on her shirt as she held the phone up to her ear. "Hi Jim, can we, eh, meet up somewhere or go to lunch or something. I need to talk to you."

"That sounds serious."

She shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see. "Yeah, it kind of is. I just need some help."

His voice turned sombre. "Are you in any trouble?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just need someone to talk to about something and I really trust you."

There was a pause on the other end and Sara was worried she had over stepped the mark. Although they were good friends neither of them had ever got too emotional about each other.

"That's nice kiddo. You can stop by my place, I'll make us something to eat." His voice sounded thick and heavy with emotion and Sara smiled to herself. She knew she could always rely on him.

"Thanks Jim, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

She hung up and started too pottered around her apartment, attempting to clean up but being too caught up in recent events to actually do anything productive.

Anything to pass the time before she headed out the door.

"This looks great Jim."

"Sara, it's take out from the Chinese up the road, you don't have to sweeten me up for whatever news you are going to give me. I mean it's not like you're my teenage daughter coming to tell me you're pregnant or something." He gave a chuckle as he sat down but stopped when she didn't join in. "Honey, I was only joking, I didn't mean it like that if you are pregnant. Are you?"

She played with the food in front of her awkwardly. She really did feel like the naughty teenager. "No, well... I was kind of hoping we could eat before I got into all this but I suppose I better tell you know. My brother and his wife are in Vegas for a visit. They have been trying for a baby but Maria was told she couldn't have any so they have been looking for a surrogate."

Jim paused as he brought a beer up to his lips, his eyes were wide with shock. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, they asked me to be the surrogate."

He was surprised but her seemingly calm exterior. "You're not seriously thinking about doing it are you?"

Sara placed her fork down as she shrugged. "I don't know, I mean I am considering it. Look at me, I'm a single workaholic. I will probably never have any children of my own, it would be nice to at least having the experience of being pregnant, isn't that what every women wants?"

Brass raised an eyebrow at her, this was not a side of Sara he was used to seeing. "Is it what you want?"

"I don't know. I want to help Danny and Maria, I want them to be happy and I would love to have a niece or nephew. Could there be anything more special than bringing a little life into the world?"

"I don't want you to think I disapprove or anything but have you actually considered what this would mean? You would have to take time off work, experience labour and carry a kid around for nine months then give it up."

Sara nodded as she resumed pushing her food around on her plate. "I know all that but it wouldn't be as bad as you think. This baby would still be family. It's not like I am giving them away to total strangers, Danny and Maria will be brilliant parents. Time off work isn't that big a deal, it's not like I'll be off on maternity leave, I would just have to be limited to the lab for a while. Plus I have loads of holiday built up anyway."

"Well you do seem to have it all figured out."

"There's just... you know... the idea of labour, it seems- painful. Then there's the hormones and swollen ankles and everything else. I just don't know if I could do that." She grimaced as she thought about what would happen to her body until she felt a warm hand grip hers and looked up from her plate to see Jim smiling warmly at her.

"Honey, I know that if this is what you really want none of that will hold you back, you're one of the strongest people I know."

His compliment warmed her even though she found it hard to believe.

"Just make sure everything is on your own terms, make sure they know the conditions of this agreement. You don't want to have them interfering with your work because they think it's unsafe or demanding you follow weird exercise or nutritional regimes. They may want to make all your medical decisions and I know your brother loves you but when babies are involved people tend to get a little crazy. I don't want them to jeopardise your health just so they get their baby."

Sara smiled at his concerned. "Your right. This all has to be discussed if we are really going to do this." She took a deep breath as she tried to hide her excitement. "You know what, I am going to do it. I really want to do it."

Brass laughed before he took a swig of his beer. "You know, I really can't imagine you being pregnant, it's just..."

He shuddered and Sara playfully slapped him on the arm. "What's that supposed to mean? I think I'll look hot when I'm the size of a blimp."

They both laughed before they finished their meal in quiet.

"You know Sara, I'm really glad that you trusted me enough to talk to me about this."

He didn't look up from his plate and it was Sara's turn to reach out for his hand. "Hey, you know I trust you implicitly."

He cleared his throat gruffly as he looked up to return her smile.

"I'm still going to have to threaten you though, if you tell anyone- I will have to shoot you."

Brass laughed again although he wasn't entirely sure she was joking.

Sara was buzzing with excitement as she jumped up from her couch to open her door. Danny and Maria were both standing there anxiously, she could see them trying to guess what she had decided.

"Come on in guys. Can I get you anything? Do you want something to drink?" She made her way over to the fridge but was stopped by Danny's voice.

"Sara. I don't want to be rude but you're killing us here."

She tried to hide her smile before she turned around and spoke seriously. "Okay, I think you had better sit down then."

The couple glanced at each other nervously before sitting down and holding one another's hand tightly, preparing themselves for the worst.

"It's a big decision to make and to be honest the idea absolutely terrifies me." Danny looked as though he was about to interrupt so she quickly continued. "But... I've decided I would really like to do it."

The pair both stared at her for a moment completely shocked.

"Really?" Maria seemed reluctant to believe it, as if this great opportunity would suddenly be snatched away from her.

"Yes."

"You are willing to do this for us?"

"Yes, I am."

Sara found their disbelief funny and enjoyed watching the pure joy lighting up their faces as her acceptance finally dawned on them.

"Oh my God."

Danny opened and closed his mouth a few times as his wife stood and practically squeezed the life out of Sara before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Sara, you have no idea how happy you have made us. You are letting our dreams come true."

She pulled back and Danny immediately took her place. He gently held her cheek so he could look directly into her eyes.

"We will never, ever forget this. Thank you."

Sara felt herself swallowing a lump in her throat. She had not been prepared for how emotional it would be.

"We still have to discuss conditions and arrangements."

They both nodded before sitting down, still smiling happily at each other. "We will pay all medical expenses and we don't mind compensating you for the inconvenience."

"Don't worry, I have good medical insurance and I don't want any money from you, you need to keep it all for the baby. There are other things we need to talk about though. Firstly, anything to do with my work is my business. I will make sure I stay away from anything dangerous for the baby and I will be confined to the lab further on. The lab will make sure the baby is safe, they don't want to be liable for a lawsuit."

"That's fine, we trust your judgement."

"Secondly, I want both of you to be involved in any medical decisions but I need to know that my decision will be the final one, after all this is my body."

"Okay, anything else."

"Well I just want you to explain to me exactly what's going to happen next."

Maria decided to take charge of explaining it, knowing Danny may feel a little uncomfortable."Well firstly you will need to get a full check up. We have found a reputable clinic here in Vegas and the embryos can be sent here. You will undergo IVF which will hopefully be successful."

"Okay that sounds fine, how soon can we start?"

"Well we will ring up the clinic in the morning and find out about it, you might want to book a couple of days off work. The doctor told us that although it hasn't been proven, a lot of women feel the process is more successful if they limit activity for a couple of days after."

"I will do that when I go in tonight. I just have one more question. How involved are you two going to be in this pregnancy, you both live in a different state?"

Maria glanced quickly at Danny before answering. "Well when we first talked about asking you we thought about suggesting you come stay with us, you know, to make the whole process easier as you would have someone to look after you but we decided it would be too much trouble for you. It wouldn't be fair to disrupt your life so much. Instead we thought we could stay in Vegas for this week, while you get the IVF. If it works we said we would come to Vegas for the last three months. Danny has five months leave built up and I work at home anyway so it doesn't matter where I am. Obviously we can come a visit and stay with you if you need anything whenever."

"You are going to stay out here for three months?"

"Well, yes. You will need someone to help you, the last couple of months can get rough. We want it to be as easy on you as possible. We also want to be here for the birth."

Sara nodded, she was still in shock herself. "Wow, I can't believe this is happening, we are actually doing this."

Danny stood slowly and his wife followed him. "I think it's time we left, you have to get ready for work soon. We have some touristy things we thought we would do while we are in town as well."

Sara smiled at his boyish excitement. "Have fun then."

"We will ring you to let you know the arrangements and we want to take you out for dinner later in the week as well, to show our appreciation."

Sara stood as well before following them over to her door. "You guys don't have to do that, really."

Maria sniffled as she held back tears and soon pulled Sara into another tight embrace. "You are such a kind, generous person, I don't think you realise what a wonderful gift you are giving to us. Please just let us do this one little thing."

"Well, when you put it like that."

She smiled, feeling a little overwhelmed by Maria's gratitude but glad, nevertheless to bring so much happiness to them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Ms Sidle, just relax."

Relaxing was the last thing Sara felt like doing as she felt the doctor between her legs. She looked up at Maria who was calmly holding her hand to distract her.

"How much longer is this going to take?"

The doctor spoke merrily, as if this was a situation was an everyday occurrence. "Just a couple of minutes, don't worry it's not going to hurt."

"That's not really what... never mind." She looked back up at Maria. "Now I know why Danny didn't want to come."

"Yeah, not many guys want to see their younger sister's uterus up on a screen."

Sara snorted as she looked over at the fuzzy image on the ultrasound machine that was apparently her uterus.

"All done Ms Sidle. You will have to wait in here for another hour before we let you go. A nurse will be in shortly to talk you through what happens next."

She smiled at the doctor before looking up nervously at Maria. "I can't believe it's done."

"I know, I have to admit though, that didn't look quite as exciting as natural conception."

Sara chuckled as sat up, finely relaxing. "I will agree with you on that one." She was about to stand when Maria pushed her back down gently.

"Maybe you should just stay seated until the nurse comes back in." Sara nodded in agreement so Maria continued. "Did you manage to book the next two days off?"

"Yeah, Grissom thought I was really sick, it's the first time since I came to Vegas that I actually asked for time off."

Maria shook her head disapprovingly. "You know you should take better care of yourself. There is nothing wrong with taking a break once in a while."

Sara frowned, she really didn't want to get into this again. Luckily she was interrupted by the entrance of a nurse.

"Hello, Ms Sidle, isn't it?"

"Yes, can I go yet?"

"Not yet, first I have to talk to you about what happens next. There aren't many restrictions but the most important is no sex until the results come in. Otherwise any baby that is conceived could genetically be yours."

"I wouldn't worry, that's definitely not going to be a problem."

The nurse smiled sympathetically making Sara feel a little worse. "We suggest bed rest for today and tomorrow if you wish. After that it is safe to do most activity such as working but no strenuous physical activity until we know if you are pregnant or not. An appointment has been booked for twelve days time and we will take a blood sample then to confirm the pregnancy. You should continue taking your prenatal vitamins and progesterone and estradiol shots, the doctor has made up a log of when they should all be taken."

Sara grimaced, sticking needles into herself wasn't something she enjoyed doing.

"We have some magazines you can read while you're waiting."

"No thank you, I made sure she brought stuff to read." Sara could have kissed Maria when she saw her pull out her latest copy of the Forensic Journal, definitely better than the celebrity magazines the nurse was holding.

The nurse looked a little alarmed when she saw the magazine but just left the room quietly.

Maria sat pulled a seat over and next to Sara and handed her the magazines. "So how do you feel?"

"Fine, just a little stiff. I'm sure it will wear off."

Maria nodded enthusiastically before standing again. "Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?"

Sara laughed at her before pushing her gently back down on her seat. "I'm fine. You can relax, you spoil me too much. I don't know how I'm going to survive once you leave."

"I just want you to be comfortable."

"Thanks but I am. How much longer are you able to stay in Vegas then?"

"Just another three days and then I'm afraid you will be on your own. Will you be okay?"

Sara reached out for her companions hand to emphasis her point. "I been living in Vegas for five years on my own, I'm sure I'll cope now. I think the only problem will be the injections. Sticking a needle in my ass every day will definitely be a challenge."

So far Sara had been lucky enough to have Maria help with the daily injections, soon she would have to do them herself.

"When we leave I will stop off and get us some Chinese and a few movies, we can spend the whole night chilling out."

"Sounds good." Sara sat back and starting reading through her magazine trying to distract herself from thinking about what may be happening inside her body.


End file.
